Talk:Tweedledum and Tweedledee (New Earth)
De-Merge I think we should separate them into two pages. Opinions? Kyletheobald 01:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :You're completely right. Actually, this one is my fault. I merged them into one page several years ago when I was first new to the site, and a hopelessly naive young maverick with everything to prove. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I fully admit in hindsight that it was short-sighted and dumb. Actually, technically, at this point I believe it would be split into three different pages. Didn't one of them get killed and replaced at one point? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually I think there are three, now that you mention it. Kyletheobald 03:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should at least change this into a Team template. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::A year later and we're still haven't started this. Anybody have the definitive collection of all their appearances? What, they didn't publish one? sigh. Stupid, fat villains. Kyletheobald 01:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Restarting the conversation. It doesn't look like we ever made a decision with this page. Split? Team? Keep? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd say split but I'm too lazy to do it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:32, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: I agree. Reading over the article, it needs a split. There's Deever Tweed (New Earth), Dumfrey Tweed (New Earth), and Dumson Tweed (New Earth). It's not a pressing matter so the job can be put off. The same splitting should be done for the Arkhamverse counterparts when created, right? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 11:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) We have made a decision, thankyouverymuch, we're just all too lazy to act on it. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Well today's the day. Let's do this! What's the first thing we need to do to de-merge a page? --- Haroldrocks talk 11:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Make separate pages. Determine which Tweeedle is which, and which is Dumson and which is Dumphrey. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:56, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: The article says that Dumfrey (or Dumfree. It switches in the article. We'll have to figure out which one is more correct than the other) died before or during Infinite Crisis, so I guess every appearance after that is Dumson, right? ::: Does anybody have a source for the Joker quote "Tweedledee and the new Dum", because that would probably be the first appearance of Dumson? Otherwise I'm going to go through their appearance section to see if I can find it. --- Haroldrocks talk 12:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: I think I found it: . In the character section, it says "Dum Dies", so Winter 2004 looks like the pivot point for us. --- Haroldrocks talk 12:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Are we keeping this page for the pair? I'm a bit confused. Where does the disambig go? I want to figure this out before I do anything more serious. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I switched this page to a team template though I won't be upset if we want to delete it in favor of just character pages. A disambig can be created under Tweedledum and Tweedledee. This page already has a universe designation, so that isn't an issue. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:06, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm just afraid that a team page will only needlessly repeat what the character pages would say, making me doubt their necessity. I'll let the others throw in their two cents before I do anything. Besides, the Flash is on right now, and I don't want to do anything. :) --- Haroldrocks talk 23:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Like a page for every Hawk and Dove duo, the Dynamic Duo and the Trigger Twins? Yep. Pointless. Can't we make this a redirect to the disambig too? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: True. I'll go ahead and change the redirect to a disambig regardless. --- Haroldrocks talk 10:19, May 6, 2015 (UTC)